The Final Label
by cottongreentea
Summary: One-shot of the post-story. What happens after 10 years of their last goodbyes.


_**A/N: Holy! I've had this one-shot for years! I just found it in the computer! Lol! Anyways, I hated the ending of the show. I really wanted George and Yukari to be together so I made an alternate ending. Hope you enjoy it!**_

**The Final Label  
**

…_**One month before the wedding…**_

_I wonder how everyone is doing? I hope they're doing great… sigh… it's almost time for my wedding day. I miss everyone. It's been such a long time since I've last saw them. At least everyone's got a great job._

_Isabella's working for a secret designer. He found a companion who loves cross-dressing as he does. They've been going out since and soon, Isabella was accepting his masculinity and the fact that he is born a male. But only cross-dresses for shows and special occasions like my upcoming wedding._

_Arashi has a management degree in fashion business and is working for some great company; Miwako has a degree in fashion and works with her sister. And George…. I don't know._

_Actually, from what I heard from Isabella, since he's the only one who has contact with him, he's done some great work for many famous designers. Everyone's asking for him, but he declines them all… I wonder what he's up to?… I've sent him an invitation but he never replied… Hehe… why would he? I'm not surprised… not surprised at all…_

… _**Day of the wedding…**_

It's the day of my wedding and Miwako is my maid of honor. It wasn't about because she helped me in my modeling career, it was because she's my only true friend who understands me and was by my side no matter what

Yukari added a final touch to her hair and dress.

"Heh, I don't even look like me. It's like I'm someone else…"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"_Hey sis, it's time."_

"Alright! Thanks!" Her brother leaves. "... I guess it's time…sigh… here I go."

… _**The ceremony…**_

Yukari walks down the aisle with many people watching her. The people in the crowd were mostly designers and people in the business. Some models were there that she met in her career. But the only people that she really knows are her family and friends from Paradise Kiss.

"I should be happy, but I'm not… Why? Is it the marriage? I love him don't I? Then why am I feeling that this is wrong?"

Yukari looks at the crowd and didn't see him there. No one knows where he is. She saw her friends and they were smiling at her. She finally made it to the altar and the priest began his speech.

As the priest was babbling on, someone came into the church and sat within the crowd at the very back.

Suddenly, there were murmurs and whispers amongst the crowd. The priest was trying to continue his speech, but couldn't. The groom was looking over the crowd to see what the problem was but didn't see anything. He urged the priest to continue as the crowd's murmurs quieted down.

"Uhhh… as I was saying… Yukari do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Yukari didn't respond as she was looking out to the crowd with her eyes wide as dinner plates and with shock written all over her face. Everything around her suddenly disappeared. The room was deafly silenced to her ears and all her focus was centered on no one but that one person in the crowd.

"…George."

Hearing no response from Yukari, the priest asked her again and this time, it caught her attention.

"Ummm… Ms. Yukari? Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I'm…not sure… Do I? I should say 'yes' but something is making me say 'no.' It's screaming at me to not marry this man. But why? I love him….No… I don't. I don't love this man… I don't think I ever did… He was just there as a replacement of someone else. He was just there to keep my mind in tact… to keep me from thinking about him… I don't love him…. I love George."

"Miss. Yukari?"

"Yukari…" Hiroyuki looked at her with worried eyes.

Everyone was waiting for her reply. The fashionably dressed man left the church as the dilemma was occurring.

"I'm … sorry." The crowd gasped as Yukari answered as she let her hands fall to her sides. "I can't… Please forgive me."

Yukari ran down the aisle as the priest, groom and everyone gasped and talks began to get louder as some people were trying to stop her, but she simply pushed them away.

Her parents and little brother were all shocked and were trying to catch her.

In the crowd, Isabella, Miwako and Arashi were smiling at her as they began to leave the crowd in the backdoor of the church.

Yukari finally made it outside and saw George in that same old car of his with his sunglasses on.

"GEORGE!"

George turned his head upon hearing his name and saw Yukari running towards him with a crowd behind her. He opened the side door and just in time, Yukari flew right in.

As she went in, she hugged George with her arms around his neck as she planted a passionate and needy kiss on his lips. George returned the kiss as he held onto her waist and head.

When they parted, they looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

The crowd began to get closer to them and George took notice as he heard Arashi screaming for them to get going.

Not waiting any longer, George sped his prized car and screeched his wheels down the road, as he left nothing, but dust behind as he made a get-away with a runaway bride.

After a short ride, they arrived at George's former house. Everything was still intact to every last detail.

The door swung open as George carried Yukari in. They went straight to his room and he kicked the door closed as he placed Yukari on his bed. Almost immediately after he placed her down, he attacked her lips and she did the same.

Their hands roamed all over each other. Both hadn't said a word since they ran from the wedding. It only took them a second to rip each other's clothes off and ravage each other with George taking the upper hand, obviously. Soon, they were both drowned in a long, deep, passionate bliss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh… Isabella, you knew didn't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He smiled slyly.

"What ever did you say?"

FLASHBACK"You should go…"

"_She does not need me to attend. She'll be confused if she were to see me."_

"_You care for her feelings? Don't you usually ignore it?"_

"…"

"_Just go… You love and miss her very much."_

"_No such thing."_

"…_sigh… If you didn't, then why do you make all these beautiful clothes and never once showcase them?"_

"_That is because-"_

"_No!… You wouldn't have given her all that storage of clothes if you didn't love her."_

_George was still shocked to see that Isabella had yelled at him. It was his first time to see him react like that._

"_You love her. Your designs and actions spell __**EVERYTHING.**__" Isabella walks out the door, but not forgetting to say one more thing. "She loves you still… She's waiting for you."_

FLASHBACK END

"I see… Never thought you could yell at George."

"I have my love for her to thank." He pulled his girl to his chest. "She brought the other side of me out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari lays on George's chest after their hours long escapades. They leaned their heads on each other as they relaxed in each other's embrace.

George cupped Yukari's cheek as he felt wetness on his chest. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so relieved and happy."

"Why? … Why did you run away from your own wedding?"

"I was fooling myself. All these years, I've been trying to erase you from my memories, but it didn't work… I just… love you sooo much."

He cradled her and tightened his embrace. "I love you too."

"You're not acting smug are you?"

He chuckled. "No… my feelings are real."

"Why didn't you contact me?"

"You didn't ask."

Yukari smiled at his response. "You're still the same."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiro… I"im sorry."

"It's alright… I knew you still loved someone else."

"…?"

"You always and only wore the clothes that he made in that vault. And…you always wore that butterfly beaded ring."

"I'm sorry… You were with me for years and I played you-"

"No…it's alright... I'm just glad you're happy now. That's what matters."

Yukari hugged him one last time. "Thank you for everything."

"No… thank you." Hiro caught sight of a model looking at him and he smiled at her which caused her to blush. "I guess there's someone else out there for me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George and Yukari got married a year later. Arashi was MC and Isabella was best man and everyone was soooo surprised to see that he actually dressed like a guy. Miwako was maid of honor and was completely ecstatic for George and Yukari's reunion.

George designed Yukari's wedding dress with the help from Miwako. In fact, they all designed each other's clothes for the special event. Everyone had a great time and even Hiro was there with his new model girlfriend. Everyone was happy.

In a couple of months later, George finally launched his own fashion company. His friends nagged him constantly and finally after his insecurities were finally cured from his friends and wife, he had his own company.

Everyone left their former work place to work for George. George didn't want them to do that, but they wanted too cause they were friends and claimed that George would be nothing without them. It was like old times at their hangout.

Because of their incredible talent, their label was in the elites of the world. Everyone wanted a piece of them. With Arashi as manager, Isabella as designer secretary, Miwako as designer (she still works for her sister sometimes), Yukari as their model and George as the main designer and boss of everything, nothing was going to stop them.

They are soon going to dominate the fashion world with their incredible label: Paradise Kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
